


[Filk] Time After Time

by bookworm135, Cathalinaheart



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Filk, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm135/pseuds/bookworm135, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: A filk about being stuck in a time loop set to Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Filk] Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time After Time - A Filk Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/750519) by Cathalinaheart. 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:03
  * **File type:** MP3 (6MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15JU8LJH6Dpvovbt1arPPYrsCE7QeK05f/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Vocals:** bookworm135
  * **Lyrics:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Audio Editing:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




End file.
